


jelly jelly

by hemothorax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Fluff, Frustration, Idols, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-debut, Sassy, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, based off a twice song, current universe, idolverse, its so good, jelly jelly, lots of jealousy, no au, very jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemothorax/pseuds/hemothorax
Summary: jeonghan is jealous and really doesn't like this whole concept of 'crushes'.





	

**note: the lyrics are a translation i found online as i, sadly, do not speak very good korean yet. i'm hoping to improve in the future but right now i am focusing on french**

* * *

 

_"These days, why am I like this? I really don't understand myself either. Oh baby-baby, I am alone. Oh baby-baby, I must be jealous!"_

 

_\- pre debut_

 

"Jeonghan, quit staring." Soonyoung bumped the older's shoulder, and snapped him out of his trance.

Jeonghan huffed in annoyance, taking one glance back at Seungcheol talking to Jihoon and being cute with him.

"It's not my fault." Jeonghan whines quietly, crossing his arms as Soonyoung takes another drink of his water.

"You haven't even touched your food, we have to get back to practicing in under 20 minutes and you need food." As Soonyoung said that, Jeonghan picked up his sandwich and took a bite, glaring at the floor in front of him.

"I'm different. I don't like it. I hate it." The older of the two grumbled out around his food, then swallowing to talk more, "I don't get it, why is he doing this to me? It's like he wants to torture me. I doubt he even knows I exist."

"Jeonghan, we're all most likely being placed in the same group. He'll know who you are eventually-" Soonyoung tried to reason, but it was to no avail.

"But there's 13 members in this said group. Maybe even more. There's more attractive people than me, like the short one! Jihoon, he's adorable and is probably a lot more likable than me."

"Yeah, but rumor has it that he really likes the tall one, Mingyu, I think." Soonyoung grinned at the longer haired, grinning widely. 

Jeonghan huffed, blowing hair into his face as he sulked in the corner with his best friend.

"Afterall, the groups will be finalized soon. So, we'll most likely all be the final choices for the new boy group. Don't worry, you can get to know him when we're living together," Soonyoung sent Jeonghan a wink, and he slapped his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Kwon Soonyoung, you are unbelievable," Jeonghan huffed, flipping his hair into his face to avoid looking at Seungcheol and Jihoon.

_Stupid dumb twink fairy looking cute asshole. Why does he get all the attention? It's because he's short. Fucking dumb height diff-_

"Jeonghan, snap out of it." Soonyoung jabbed the older's side again, causing a hiss of annoyance and pain from Jeongcheol.

"You snap out of it, asshole." Jeonghan's face turns red, his eyes flicking down to his barely touched sandwich he was supposed to eat for lunch.

"I have nothing to snap out of, I have no interest and I'm also straight as can be. Unlucky for you, you're surrounded by hot guys and pretty damn gay." Soonyoung laughed, and Jeonghan slapped his chest again.

"Suck a cock, asswipe."

"That's your job."

 

* * *

 

_"Even when you're only looking at another woman, I become angry, I just can't hold it in. Why am I this way?"_

_\- seventeen project era_

 

"Hey, Jeonghan?" A voice came from behind the younger, and quickly he turned around.

His hair was even longer now, and got in his face as he turned around. Quickly, he brushed hair out of his face and tried to hold back the blush forming on his cheeks. Jeonghan groaned internally at the thought of him and his oily skin in all it's glory in front of Seungcheol. Why now of all times? He literally just took his makeup off too.

"Yeah, Cheolie?" He put on a smile, looking at his leader.

"We're out of a lot of food again, they're making us go shopping. Pledis gave us money," He spoke, keeping his eyes on his phone.

"Ah.. well, shall we go? I'm sure Jisoo can handle the others for a little." He asked, already standing up to grab his jacket.

Seungcheol looked up from his phone and whatever was oh-so-interesting, and nodded at the longer-haired.

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a bit, management is texting me information about tomorrow's filming." He walked away, and Jeonghan frowned a bit, grabbing himself a jacket and one of the face masks with sunglasses.

He waited for Seungcheol by the door, watching the clock tick by. It felt like hours, but it was honestly just a few minutes. Jeonghan was just so impatient. He was impatient, frustrated at the fact someone could be taking up his precious time with Seungcheol.

_Stop! You're not allowed to be jealous, he isn't even my boyfriend, and he leans towards girls anyway._

Jeonghan huffed to himself, shrinking back into his coat and looking at his long hair. He loved his long hair, but in all honestly, he secretly hoped his long hair would make him look more feminine and would make him appeal to Seungcheol more. He would love for him to run his hands through his hair, play with it while they watched TV. He didn't want anyone else's hair to get touched by Seungcheol but him. Jeonghan was jealous, and would never admit it.

"I'm ready, Hannie!" Seungcheol called out, that stupid nickname making Jeonghan's heart skip a beat and turn into putty each time it was heard.

The two left the dorm, standing close to each other and heads down so they wouldn't be seen. They need just one trip to the market without random pictures of them being taken. Jeonghan's heart raced, being so close. He wanted to hold his hand, and he knew it wasn't abnormal for that to happen in public because of korea's weird way with homosexuals, but to Jeonghan, it would be more than casual. He would never want to let go.

"Okay.. you get the drinks and instant stuff, I'll get things we can cook with, okay?" Seungcheol's voice snapped the younger out of his thoughts, and Jeonghan nodded, grabbing a cart and walking off once he was sent a list of the items they need.

Jeonghan sighed, his cheeks hot, and forever thankful that his mask covered half his face. At least he could also blame it on the cold if he were questioned, but it was nearing spring, so that excuse wouldn't work so well anyway. He put his head into his hands, groaning quietly after setting the three gallons of milk in the shopping cart. He made sure to get 1%, 2% and pure milk because the members were so picky. That was the last thing on his long list, and his cart was over half full.

 

_To: soupcheol_

_I'm done with my part of the shopping, where are you?_

 

He was idly walking around the isles, picking up small candies he would keep for himself. He couldn't forget the salt and vinegar chips, but he would have to hide it. 

"Yeah, I'm actually the leader of the group." A familiar voice echoed quietly from the isle beside him, and Jeonghan's ears perked up.

The bitch didn't respond to his text. He moved the shopping cart, pushing it and glancing into the next isle, but stopping and looking down the nearly empty isle. Seungcheol's back was facing him, and he was talking to a girl that was around his age.

"Yeah, I rap.. I'd love to show you." His inner grease ball was coming out, and Jeonghan's cheeks turned red, this time out of anger.

_I shouldn't be this jealous, but damn it, he should not be talking to her like that! Not when I like him so much!_

Like a toddler throwing a fit and running to his mother, Jeonghan took the shopping cart and stomped over to the two, more than thankful his mask covered his cheeks. The two went silent, the shopping cart being a bit loud at how fast he walked over.

"Jeonghan..?" Seungcheol mumbled, confused at the younger's actions.

Jeonghan parked the cart beside the two, grabbing Seungcheol's arm.

"Hi, yes, sorry, me and my friend here need to finish shopping before our heads get chopped off by our boss," Jeonghan started to stomp off once again, his insides fuming with jealousy.

Seungcheol was frozen with shock, never seeing Jeonghan act this way.

In a spur of the moment kind of thing, Jeonghan stopped and turned to the girl.

"By the way, that hairstyle was cool in 2008, better call up Brittany Spears and apologize."

 

* * *

 

_"I keep caring even thought I try not to, why do I keep getting interested? Oh baby-baby, I really-, Oh baby-baby, -I must like you!"_

  _\- debut_

"..Have a really high stroke volume!" Seungcheol laughed out loud at his dumb joke, everyone mildly buzzed (the legal members, that is) and everybody booed, but Jeonghan laughed overly hard at the joke he didn't even get.

"God, you really are drunk," Jun mentioned, nudging the longer haired in the side.

It wasn't true- not completely, at least. Jeonghan was barely buzzed on alcohol, but  _god,_ he was so love drunk on Seungcheol.

"I'm not drunk, simply buzzed." Jeonghan mumbled, his cheeks already slightly flushed from the strong drinks he was having.

"Yeah, sure, you gotta be drunk to laugh at that stupid joke," Jun mused, his arm around Minghao's shoulders, who was considerably more drunk than he.

"It was.. interesting!" Jeonghan tried to defend himself, the heat in his cheeks intensifying, and he was glad that he blushed while drinking alcohol.

Jun rolled his eyes, turning towards his boyfriend and sighing, mumbling something in Chinese that nobody understood but the other Chinese member. They walked off to their room, probably to get some sleep and away from the loudness that was their living room area. Jeonghan sighed, glancing around and then getting up to go to the bathroom. Nobody noticed, as everyone was focused on the scary game they were trying to make Seungcheol play. It was called something like Uplast? Outlast? One of those, he wasn't sure.

Walking into the empty bathroom, Jeonghan looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were tinted red, as were some blotches on his neck and chest, and he sighed. He twisted the sink knobs, splashing his face with cold water to sober himself up slightly. His mind was definitely cleared after he ran water over his face a few times, but not completely sober. He sighed to himself in the empty bathroom, hearing Seungcheol's voice again through the dorm.

His ears perked up, and Jeonghan groaned quietly, cursing himself for immediately getting so interested with anything Seungcheol had to say, even if it was some shitty physiology pun. Grabbing his drink again, he downed it quickly to get that buzz back, deciding  _fuck it_ and walking back out.

"Hey! Jeonghan!" Seungcheol jogged up to him, another drink in his hand, "Can the kids have a little bit of alcohol? Nobody is filming and Jihoon and Jisoo offered to stay sober so they can make sure everything is okay."

He couldn't say no to those coffee brown eyes, especially when they were so big and round, so pretty and deep. He could stare into them forever, and waking up next to them would be heaven-

"Jeonghan?" His hand waved in the younger's face, and snapped him back into reality.

"Yeah! Sure! No video taping, we don't want a scandal _already_." Jeonghan's motherly instincts took over for a little, and he glanced at the ones that were underage.

He couldn't help but worry a little, they were underage.

"Oh! While I have you, let me tell you..." Seungcheol's voice slowly tuned out as Jeonghan just stared at the beauty and smiled, nodding along.

Seungcheol could be screaming profanities at him, and Jeonghan would still be so interested and so on his feet about his beautiful voice, he wouldn't care.

God, he really did like the guy.

 

* * *

 

_"I pretend like it's not happening, my heart is full, and all over you. It looks like it will overflow soon, but it keeps getting more excited, oh you~!"_

_\- mansae era_

 

The moment Jeonghan reached his room, he collapsed on his bed, screaming out of frustration into his pillow. His silvery-purple hair fell around his face as he kicked his bed like a teenager throwing a fit. He couldn't get the damn choreography right at practice today. All he was doing was messing up and tripping over himself because of this asshole named _Choi Seungcheol._

There was a light tapping on his shoulder, and his head whipped up, staring at whoever dared to disturb him. When he was met with puppy dog brown eyes, his heart went all fluffy and a smile was put on his face.

"You okay? You seemed out of it at practice today.." Seungcheol sat on the bed next to him, and Jeonghan blessed whatever entity was out there that the lights were dark as his cheeks turned red.

"Ah.. yeah. Didn't get a good nights sleep." Jeonghan mumbled, his automatic excuse coming out.

Seungcheol frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in concern, "Hannie, you say that every time someone asks you something like that. What's the real problem?"

_You. Me. My heart. I can't handle it-_

"I just.. maybe I have insomnia? I'm just anxious." The younger rubbed his eyes, his heart pounding faster and faster the longer the other looked at him.

_It hurts, it's scary. I really like you. It feels like it'll burst. It's fluffy and messy and-_

"Are you listening?"

Jeonghan's head shot up. He hadn't realized he looked down at his lap and spaced out until the raven haired boy was sat in front of him, boring holes into his head.

"Spacing out."

A silence fell between the two, and Jeonghan couldn't help but stare at those beautiful coffee eyes that looked back at his own. It seemed like his eyes were actually coffee, his heart raced and got all full whenever he saw them. They were like the perfect brew of coffee to ever exist, put into someone's eyes. They were beautiful, and all Jeonghan wanted was to kiss him.

"You should get some sleep, Hannie, you seem really tired." Seungcheol offered a toothy smile, and Jeonghan's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah.. I'll try." He mumbled, his voice quieter than he had ever heard it before.

"I'll be with Jisoo the rest of the night if you need me." He patted the other's back, and got off the bed, walking off and closing the bedroom door behind him.

Jeonghan stared at the empty space in front of him for a few seconds, then turned his head and screamed into his pillow once again, trying to calm down his overly excited heart.

 

* * *

 

 

_"I keep getting jealous, I can't be this way. So why do you keep making me nervous, oh!"_

_\- before boom boom was released_

 

"Oh, jelly jelly! Oh, jelly jelly! Oh, jelly jelly! Oh my boy!"

Jeonghan let out a laugh as he danced along to the girl group song, the music resonating through the practice room on their 'lazy day'. Honestly, he's had this song on repeat since it came out. He thought about it way too much, and probably made a lot more connections of him and the song than he should have.

There was a presence next to him as he was dancing, hitting his hands with hips at the chorus. He looked over, seeing their leader dancing along with him. Never,  _never,_ had he been this nervous. This was Jeonghan's song that he related to a little too much, and as much as he wanted Seungcheol to get the damn hint already, he was also so damn nervous.

"I'm afraid, I'm afraid, my heart will get caught!" Seungcheol was yelling at this point, making the others break into laughter as he danced along; It was not even the correct dance.

Jeonghan laughed along with the others, stopping his dancing to look at the eldest. He stepped backwards a bit, tripping over Jihoon who was right behind him, and falling onto his butt. This caused everyone to laugh especially harder, and a pink dusted Jeonghan's cheeks. He wished he hadn't cut his hair in this moment, maybe his longer hair could have shielded his face. Instead, he opted for looking down at his lap until a hand came into his view. Taking the hand, he was pulled up and met with familiar coffee brown eyes.

"You okay? That's was kind of quite the fall." Seungcheol grinned, the music ending and another TWICE song playing instead.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The younger of the two smiled, walking off to the edge of the room as a few members gathered where he once was to dance.

Jeonghan watched everyone quietly, like a hawk. He tried to focus on other members, noticing Soonyoung go and sit next to him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Seungcheol for more than a few minutes. He couldn't help but feel slight anger and jealousy bubble up in his chest when he got a little too close to Jisoo. They had been getting really close lately, and it was bothering the hell out of Jeonghan.

"You're staring, like you did when we were trainees." Soonyoung whispered, and Jeonghan sighed, leaning against Soonyoung and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I know. I can't help it. I just... ugh." He mumbled out, the song changing to another girl group song as others danced around while eating their food.

"If you know, why don't you just talk to him. Y'know, maybe.. tell him how you feel. It's been over a year, Jeonghan, why do you keep torturing yourself?" Soonyoung was trying to reason, stuffing some ramen into his mouth.

"I.. I want to, but what if there's a thing happening between him and Jisoo? They've been really close lately.. I don't want to intrude on something if they're, y'know, a secret?"

Soonyoung stayed quiet, not responding and only offering a small sigh. At this point, Jeonghan made up scenario after scenario of good and bad things. He cuddles up to his pillows at night and likes to pretend to be cuddling Seungcheol, or thinks of cute scenarios between the two that will never happen. At the same time, he thought of scary scenarios like telling Seungcheol and being horribly humiliated in front of everyone, or something going wrong and making him hate Jeonghan. He was just so nervous all the time, it didn't make sense.

"Shut up!" Jisoo's voice popped the silence between the changing of songs again, and Jeonghan looked back up.

Jisoo's face was red, maybe from laughing so much, and Seungcheol looked like he was on the edge of passing out from his silent laughter. Whatever made the two laugh, it made Jeonghan even more jealous and his chest hurt from it. Getting up, he walked out of the practice room and into the currently empty recording room next door. He locked himself into the soundproof recording booth, screaming and letting his jealousy and anger out. He yelled out a few profanities, nearly punching the wall but he stopped and let his boil simmer to just slightly too hot to touch. Once Jeonghan felt okay to leave, he walked out of the recording booth and fixed his hair to make himself look okay.

There were a few knocks at the door, and a voice Jeonghan had fallen so hard for.

"Jeonghan, are you in there?"

Jeonghan hesitated, but knew that Seungcheol would come in here if there wasn't an answer. The boy knew him too damn well, all his 'secret' hiding spots were all known by Seungcheol, the two having bonded very well over the past few years. As predicted, Seungcheol opened the door to a frozen Jeonghan standing in the recording room.

"Hey.." He closed the door behind him, "Is everything okay? You seemed kind of mad when you left."

Jeonghan's heart went all fluffy, wanting to overflow and spill everything to him. But, instead, he just shrugged.

"Tired, I guess." The rehearsed line came out naturally, his normal excuse to whenever he was off.

Everyone tended to believe it, as Jeonghan would stay late to practice his dancing and his singing, but it wasn't being tired. It was being so drunk on Seungcheol that made him so crazy. He felt like a pre-teen again, his hormones flying here and there and his heart pounding in his chest.

"You say that all the time. I'm not that dumb, Hannie." Seungcheol took a step closer, the two being maybe a foot or less apart now.

Jeonghan just didn't know Seungcheol as much as he thought he did. Seungcheol was whipped. Seungcheol was infatuated with Jeonghan. He was so lost in those beautiful brown eyes, all the colors mixed together on a canvas to make it perfect. His laugh that sounded like the heavens were calling him each time he heard it. The little habit he has to chew on his hangnails when he was nervous. Seungcheol couldn't get him out of his head.

"Well, it's true. I'm tired, all the time." Jeonghan stood his ground, aware of his cheeks slowly tinting pink.

Butterflies swarmed his stomach, and Jeonghan almost felt like he could throw up butterflies right now if he wanted to. His heart was fluffy, his head was swimming, his stomach was churning. He was so incredibly nervous.

"Tell me what's really wrong. And be honest. I know when you're lying." Seungcheol's voice was firm, but soothing at the same time.

Jeonghan let out a sigh, sitting in the swirly chair in front of the desk.

"Well.. are you going to tell me?" Seungcheol spoke up again, sitting in the other chair that was in the small room.

"It's you." Jeonghan kept his gaze on the floor, his blood pressure doubling as his heart raced.

_Did I just say that? I just said that. That just happened._

"What do you mean by 'it's you'? Am.. am I a bad leader?" Jeonghan's heart dropped when Seungcheol said that.

"No! No it's not that it.." Jeonghan took a deep breath, "It's you in the way where I can't breath properly when I'm around you. You-you just are so amazing and handsome and I can't help it but I'm just so jealous about everything and everyone you're close to because I really like you and I want to be that close to you, and when you're around I can't just focus because you make me distracted and my heart goes all fluffy and my head gets all dumb and I get all dumb and I feel so dumb right now, god I am so sorry this is so much I'm just rambling."

Jeonghan almost spoke to fast for the other to comprehend, but he heard every word. Jeonghan's entire face was red, and he refused to look up. The silence was dense, and Jeonghan's stomach dropped when nothing was heard. Of course, he was hoping that Seungcheol didn't understand him, but he did. He just couldn't believe that this just happened.

"You beat me to it."

Jeonghan looked up, his cheeks still red as Seungcheol smiled at him warmly. That beautiful, toothy smile that Jeonghan fell for so fast back when they were trainees. Seungcheol scooted the chair closer, their knees bumping against one another as Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan's face in his hands. He pulled him close, noses and foreheads touching as both faces radiated heat from their red cheeks.

"M-May I?" Seungcheol stuttered, and Jeonghan nodded, his heart bursting with joy.

And their lips touched. It was only a few quick seconds, but if Jeonghan could, he would have stayed there for hours. The butterflies erupted into fireworks, his heart basically stopped and his heart became jelly, his body turning into putty in Seungcheol's warms hands.

"I like you."

"Yeah.. me too."

Right then and there, Jeonghan realized that Seungcheol knew all along. His heart was clear like jelly. 


End file.
